Fairytale Love
by jxngwoo
Summary: Jungkook hanya tak percaya pada kata 'happy ending'. Kata-kata bodoh yang hanya ada di dongeng, kata-kata yang menggelikan karena hidup di dunia ini tak seindah di dunia dongeng. Sedangkan Hoseok datang dan membuat Jungkook mau tak mau percaya jika kata 'happy ending' itu ada./BTS Fanfiction/ Hoseok x Jungkook (HopeKook/JungHope) Chap3 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Fairytale Love

Author : illa28

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HoseokxJungkook | HopeKook/JungHope!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Typo(s)! Etc.

 **This is BTS Yaoi Fanfiction!**

 **Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

 **Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

.

 _From the beautiful fairy tales from my childhood  
The love that I learned for the first time was all about the fluttering feelings_

.

Yang Jungkook tahu, cinta itu seperti yang ada di dongeng. Selalu ada kata _happy ending_ dan setelahnya hidup _happily ever after_ diakhir ceritanya.

 _Well,_ itu yang Jungkook pikirkan sewaktu kecil.

Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, Jungkook sadar jika semua itu hanya khayalan. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa dan ia tahu cinta pada kenyataannya lebih pahit dan lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia tahu sewaktu kecil.

Menurutnya, tak akan ada orang lain selain _dia_ yang akan membuat cerita percintaan Jungkook berakhir dengan kata _happy ending_.

.

.

.

.

.

... _Atau mungkin Jungkook belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk happy endingnya._

-00-

 _Need you, I really didn't know back then_

-00-

"Wow! Kau benar-benar semangat untuk kompetisi minggu depan, Jeon! Gerakanmu semakin bagus dan aku suka itu!"

Pujian dari tutor sekaligus seniornya itu refleks membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil. " _Thanks_ , hyung."

Jimin– tutor Jungkook– mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Ia menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Jungkook dan duduk disampingnya. Jimin menyenggol lengan Jungkook sembari tersenyum jail. "Benar-benar mengincar beasiswa ke Amerika itu, huh?"

"Ehm, tidak juga." Jungkook tertawa kecil kemudian menggeleng. Ia meminum minumannya lalu menatap lurus pada refleksi dirinya dan Jimin dari kaca ruang _dance_. "Mendapat juara ketiga saja nanti aku sudah bersyukur. Setidaknya, aku tak perlu rempong sepertimu memikirkan akan kuliah dimana, hyung."

Jimin mendelik mendengarnya. "Meledekku, hah?" ucap Jimin kesal, namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa sembari mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah direkomendasikan sekolah ke universitas yang sama dengan Yoongi hyung, Kook-ah."

Jungkook membelalak mendengarnya. "Serius?"

"Serius!"

Jungkook mendesah malas. " _Heol_ , kalau begitu aku akan satu kampus denganmu, begitu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang akan satu kampus denganmu, bocah. Aku sebentar lagi lulus oy!" balas Jimin malas. Ia kemudian berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Sudah ya! Aku harus menjemput Yoongi hyung dari kampusnya. Oh, dan aku mau ngumpul di kafe biasa nanti malam. Datang saja kalau ada waktu bersama Taehyung. Bye, Kook!"

"Bye hyung!"

Jungkook menghela nafas saat Jimin sudah meninggalkannya. Ia dengan malas mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruang _dance_ dengan tampang datar.

' _Selalu Yoongi hyung, huh?_ '

-00-

 _Need you, I thought we'd last forever_

-00-

"Akhirnya kalian datang! _Wussup, bro_!"

Jimin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon yang duduk dipojok kafe berdesign khas hiphop itu berdiri dan melakukan _bump fist_ dengan Jungkook, Taehyung, dan juga Seokjin yang baru datang.

Jungkook yang sudah mengambil duduk disamping Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengernyit. "Tumben ramai? Biasanya hari kerja begini gak seramai ini."

"Oh, hari ini yang punya kafe meminta grupku dan Jimin perform, jadi para fans berdatangan," jelas Namjoon sembari melirik pada Jimin yang tersenyum lebar.

" _Heol_. Senyummu menjijikan, Jim." komentar Taehyung datar dan mendapat jari tengah dari Jimin. "Senyum ganteng gini malah dibilang menjijikan."

"Najis," desis Seokjin malas. Jimin mendelik padanya. "Iri, hyung?"

"Dih. Iri? _Sorry,_ senyumku lebih ganteng dari kau, Park." ucap Seokjin dan menyeringai kecil saat Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan cibiran.

"Oy Namjoon! Yoongi! Waktunya perform nih!" teriak seorang rekan Namjoon dan Yoongi dari kejauhan.

Buru-buru Namjoon pergi mendekati rekannya itu sedangkan Yoongi tengah ditahan oleh Jimin. Ia menatap Jimin jengah, berusaha melepas genggaman Jimin ditangannya. "Ngapain, sih?"

Jimin menyengir lebar. Ia dengan cepat mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas dan menatapnya ceria setelahnya. "Semangat performnya, manisku."

"Me- menggelikan." Balas Yoongi dengan wajah merona dan buru-buru pergi menyusul Namjoon.

Taehyung dan Seokjin menatap Jimin datar. "Dasar gak tau tempat!" semprot Taehyung. "Ada Jungkook, nih! Kalau Jungkook-ku jadi gak polos lagi bagaimana, hah?"

Jungkook yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya memutar bola matanya malas. " _Please_ , hyung. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan aku sudah sering lihat orang berciuman. Apalagi kau dengan Seokjin hyung."

 _Whut?_

Jimin tertawa setelahnya dan menatap Taehyung mengejek. "Tuh dengar! Kau dan Seokjin hyung yang sering dilihatnya berciuman, bukan aku, idiot!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot, idiot?"

"Kau, Kim idiot!"

Seokjin menyela. " _Excuse me_? Kim idiot? Kau mengejekku juga, Park pendek?"

Jimin balas menyengir. "Aku gak bilang hyung loh. Kenapa ngerasa aku ejek– _Shit!_ Sakit kampret!" ringis Jimin saat Taehyung menginjak kakinya dibawah meja.

Taehyung mendengus. "Makan itu, pendek sialan!"

Jungkook dan Seokjin yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pasrah membiarkan Jimin dan Taehyung berdebat. _Well_ , selama Taehyung dan Jimin tak menarik perhatian dari pelanggan yang lain itu tak masalah.

.

Diam-diam, Jungkook meremas bagian kiri atas kemejanya dan meringis. ' _Sakit lagi, huh?_ '

Dan Seokjin jadi menatapnya khawatir.

-00-

 _I didn't know how precious you were and only complained every day_

-00-

"Kook,"

"Hm?"

"Gak usah sok sibuk dengan ponselmu, Kook." Seokjin berkata datar. Setelah mengantar Taehyung pulang tadi, Jungkook sama sekali tak berbicara padanya dan sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri, membuat Seokjin jadi gemas sendiri karena Jungkook berakting seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin malas. "Maumu apa, sih, hyung?"

"Hm, jangan berakting seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja, mungkin?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

"Aku tahu kau tidak, Jungkook." tanggap Seokjin. Ia melirik Jungkook lewat ekor matanya yang kini sudah cemberut, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. "Sampai kapan kau terus terpaku dengan Jimin, Kook? Kau tahu dia sudah–"

"Ya, ya. Dia sudah punya Yoongi hyung dan tak seharusnya aku masih menyukainya." Jungkook memotong perkataan Seokjin cepat. Kini ia tertunduk dan berucap lirih, "Jika bisa, aku juga ingin menghapus perasaan konyol ini terhadapnya, hyung. Aku ingin melupakannya segera."

"..."

"Kau pikir enak terus-terusan memendam perasaan seperti ini sementara orang yang kau suka sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, hyung? Enggak. Ini menyiksaku, hyung. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba melupakannya, semuanya sia-sia. Perasaan konyol ini malah tumbuh semakin besar setiap aku di dekatnya."

"...K- Kook,"

Seokjin menatap Jungkook kasihan. Jungkook adalah adik sepupunya dan Seokjin tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Jungkook pada Jimin karena Jungkook selalu bercerita padanya. Sekarang ia menyesal karena berbicara seperti itu pada Jungkook pada saat seperti ini.

"O- oke, aku minta maaf, Kook. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh." Terdengar nada khawatir dari Seokjin. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu sensi malam ini."

Keduanya kini terdiam. Seokjin terlalu fokus menyetir serta Jungkook yang sekarang menatap kosong keluar jendela.

Tak tahan berdiaman, Seokjin mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Kau menyesal mengenal Jimin?"

"Huh?" Jungkook menoleh padanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Dia salah satu orang yang memberiku banyak pelajaran dan aku tak pernah menyesal karena sudah mengenalnya."

.

 _Now I finally know that the pain is greater than that love_

.

 _Bruk_.

Jungkook membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur sesampainya ia di kamar setelah diantar Seokjin tadi. Ia meraih ponselnya di saku saat merasa getaran pertanda sebuah pesan masuk.

"Jimin hyung," guman Jungkook pelan.

.

 _From: Jimin hyung_

 _Besok kau dan Yugyeom latihan lagi saat jam makan siang, ya? Aku akan membuatkan makan siang juga untuk kalian._

 _Oh, dan istirahat, 'key? Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Selamat malam, Kookie~_

.

Jungkook tersenyum getir membacanya. "Kenapa terlalu perhatian, sih?"

.

 _To: Jimin hyung_

 _Iya, bawel._

.

Jungkook melempar ponselnya asal dan menutup matanya dengan satu lengannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Padahal aku yang mengenalmu lebih dulu. Tapi kenapa malah Yoongi hyung yang menjadi kekasihmu?"

Oke. Jungkook mulai galau lagi disini.

Ia bertemu Jimin tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat saat ia masuk ke klub _dance_ di sekolah menengah pertamanya dan Jimin berstatus sebagai seniornya saat itu.

Singkatnya, mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain karena satu klub. Kesamaan hobi serta pembawaan Jimin yang _friendly_ membuatnya cepat akrab dengan Jungkook dari pada juniornya yang lain. Bahkan Jungkook mulai berani membully Jimin saat bulan keempat dia berada di klub bersama Taehyung.

Selain itu, Jimin selalu bilang jika Jungkook adalah adiknya yang telah lama hilang– entah dari mana Jimin bisa berpikir seperti itu sampai Jungkook memberikan tatapan _ilfeel_ nya. _Tbh_ , Jungkook sih, senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jimin.

Saat Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin kenapa memperlakukannya seperti ini, dengan santai Jimin menjawab. " _Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memperlakukanmu seperti adikku sendiri. Aku nyaman denganmu walaupun kau tukang bully. Kau itu seperti tipe-tipe yang harus dilindungi, Kook. Apalagi wajahmu cute begini, bocah banget kalau dilihat. Bikin orang pengen nyulik kamu aja dan aku gak mau orang lain nyulik kamu dari aku._ "

Dan setelahnya Jimin mendapat teriakan protes dari Jungkook.

Setahun kemudian Jimin sudah menjadi siswa sekolah menengah dan itu berarti dia pisah sekolah dengan Jungkook. Walaupun begitu, hubungan Jungkook dan Jimin tetap dekat seperti biasa. Terkadang Jimin mengajak Jungkook untuk latihan _dance_ bersama di rumahnya atau sekedar bermain bersama.

Dan namanya remaja yang sedang puber, disini Jimin mulai menaruh perasaan pada salah satu seniornya yang merupakan anggota klub basket– Min Yoongi. Bahkan karena ingin lebih dekat dengan Yoongi, Jimin sampai nekat masuk klub basket walaupun saat itu kemampuan bermain basketnya kurang.

Jungkook? Ia dengan senang hati mendengar semua curhatan Jimin. Mulai dari sifat Yoongi yang cuek padanya sampai Jimin yang terkena lemparan bola basket dari seniornya yang lain karena terlalu memperhatikan Yoongi dengan pandangan kagumnya.

Semakin lama mendengar cerita Jimin tentang Yoongi, entah kenapa membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jungkook sakit. Dia sudah remaja saat itu dan dia mengerti kenapa merasa sakit– Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jimin.

Dan suatu sore, Jimin mendatangi rumahnya dengan semangat, bahkan ia langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan melompat girang diatas kasur sembari berteriak, " _Yoongi hyung menerimaku, Kook! Sekarang aku resmi jadi pacar Yoongi hyung!_ "

Sakit? Tentu saja! Namun yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanya tersenyum dan berpura-pura _excited_. " _Benarkah? Woah, congrats hyung! Kau harus mentraktirku sekarang!_ "

.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat mengingat semuanya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan meraba lehernya untuk menggenggam sebuah kalung berbandul not balok berwarna putih.

Sebuah kalung couple pemberian dari Jimin saat ulangtahunnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut. "Kupikir, aku bisa menjadi lebih dari adik untukmu, hyung."

-00-

 _I thought it was like what I dreamed of, in the fairytales_

-00-

"Kau di kanan Yugyeom, Kook. Lakukan gerakan _gliding_ setelah itu."

Jungkook melakukan apa yang diintruksikan Jimin. Berpindah ke kanan Yugyeom dan melakukan _gliding_ sembari memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Jimin memperhatikan Jungkook dan Yugyeom di pinggir ruangan dengan tatapan seriusnya dengan Taehyung di sampingnya. "Sekarang _popping._ "

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Kim Yugyeom."

"Tukar posisi dan lakukan _toprock_ juga _locking_."

"Pindah ke depan Yugyeom, Kook."

"Cukup!"

Seketika Jungkook dan Yugyeom terbaring di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jimin benar-benar menyiksa mereka latihan tanpa ada istirahat, _bruh_.

"Kau gila, hyung!" desis Yugyeom. "Capek, nih. Dua jam latihan baru dikasih istirahat sekarang."

"Biasanya juga aku begitu, kan?" balas Jimin. Ia melempari Jungkook dan Yugyeom botol minuman serta memberikan sekotak makanan pada mereka berdua. "Tuh, makan siang. Dan dengarkan aku, Kook, Yugyeom."

"Woah, _thanks_ , hyung!" pekik Yugyeom dan Jungkook bersamaan. Mereka berdua segera duduk dan meraih sandwich dalam kotak tersebut.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Lusa sudah kompetisinya dan aku berharap banyak pada kalian berdua. Baik dalam kategori grup maupun individu." Ucapnya. Jungkook dan Yugyeom memperhatikannya sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Aku yakin setidaknya kalian bisa mendapat posisi kedua dan ketiga." timpal Taehyung. "Choi Junhong ikut lagi dalam kompetisi ini dan kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana skill yang dimilikinya."

"Dia ikut kompetisi lagi?" tanya Yugyeom tak percaya. Jimin tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tak ada larangan untuk dia supaya tak mengikuti kompetisi ini, Yugyeom."

Jungkook menggeleng dan memakan sandwich keduanya. "Jam sepuluh sudah berkumpul ditempat, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Datang setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai. Aku tak ingin dengar alasan kalian jika terlambat nanti."

 _Kring_.

Bel masukan berbunyi, membuat Taehyung langsung heboh dan meraih tasnya. "Pelajaran Mr. Lee, bung! Cepat masuk!"

Jimin mendengus. Ia buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan meneriaki Jungkook dan Yugyeom sebelum menyusul Taehyung. "Kalian latihan lagi sana! Sehabis pelajaran Mr. Lee aku akan kembali kesini bersama Taehyung. Bye!"

 _Brak_.

Dan pintu ruang _dance_ dibanting begitu saja oleh Jimin.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom saling pandang kemudian bergidik. "Kau mengincar beasiswa ke Amerika itu, Kook?" tanya Yugyeom. "Lumayan, kan, bisa kuliah di Amerika dan masuk _dance academy_ di sana dikategori individu."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengincar posisi kedua atau ketiga– _Well,_ walaupun aku tak menolak jika bisa mendapat posisi pertama, sih." Jawab Jungkook. "Lagi pula, posisi kedua dan ketiga juga mendapat kesempatan masuk _dance academy_ disana musim panas tahun depan, kan? Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Setidaknya, aku tak perlu pusing akan masuk universitas mana nantinya."

Yugyeom terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau benar juga, Jeon." tanggapnya. "Tapi, bukankah Jimin hyung bilang jika ia berharap banyak pada kita?"

"... Aku tak tahu." Balas Jungkook pelan. Yugyeom menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan. " _Well_ , kurasa Jimin hyung tak keberatan jika salah satu dari kita tak bisa mendapat posisi pertama. Choi Junhong itu lebih baik dari kita jika sudah berada di atas panggung."

" _Yeah_ – dan ngomong-ngomong, kita gak lanjut latihan?"

Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. "Nanti saja. Aku masih lelah. Kau latihan saja sendiri jika mau."

"Hih." Jungkook cemberut mendengarnya. Ia kemudian tidur di samping Yugyeom dan menatap lurus pada langit-langit ruang _dance_. "Yugyeom,"

"Hm?"

"... Kenapa tetap sakit?"

Yugyeom yang tadi menutup matanya kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungkook dan mengernyit. Melihat Jungkook yang tak bergeming membuatnya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, ada apa lagi dengan _mereka_?"

"Hanya kecupan biasa dan mereka sering melakukannya dihadapanku. Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya tapi entah kenapa masih terbayang." ucap Jungkook. Ia menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku masih harus merasakan perasaan konyol seperti ini, sih?"

Yugyeom menggeleng mendengarnya. "Kau harus tahu satu hal, Kook. Dunia percintaan pada kenyataannya tak seindah cerita di dongeng, begitu pula dengan kasusmu kali ini. Dan perasaanmu pada Jimin hyung tak bisa kau hindari sekuat apapun kau mencoba. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Yah, aku terlalu terpaku pada Jimin hyung dan enggan membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, kan?"

"Tambahan, dia itu juga _first love_ mu." ucap Yugyeom kalem. "Belajarlah mengikhlaskan Jimin hyung bersama Yoongi hyung. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau tak akan bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk _happy ending_ mu nanti, Kook."

-00-

 _I guess I was too young to know love back then  
_ -00-

"Fyuh. Tenangkan jantungmu, Jeon Jungkook. Tenang."

Jungkook berkali-kali mengatur nafasnya agar tetap stabil, namun hal tersebut tetap tak mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Yugyeom yang ada di sampingnya hanya menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan. "Kalau gugup seperti itu, perform mu tak akan maksimal, Kook. Dibawa santai saja."

"Huh, aku takut, Yugyeom. Apalagi wajah para jurinya juga sangar. _Heol_." Jungkook bergidik membayangkan wajah para juri saat berpapasan dengannya tadi.

Yugyeom terkekeh menanggapinya dan melanjutkan perenggangannya sebelum tampil.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini adalah hari kompetisi _dance_ yang diikuti Jungkook dan Yugyeom. Jungkook dan Yugyeom akan tampil sebagai grup terlebih dahulu nantinya sebelum tampil individu.

"Oy!"

Sebuah seruan dari dua orang laki-laki membuat Jungkook dan Yugyeom menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum sumringah. "Jimin hyung! Tae hyung!"

Keempatnya melakukan _bump_ _fist_ dan tertawa bersama. "Bagaimana persiapan kalian? Gugup, huh?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook dan Yugyeom mengangguk bersamaan. "Tentu saja, hyung!"

"Dibawa santai, Kook, Yugyeom." ujar Jimin. "Anggap saja jika aku yang menilai kalian, bukan juri-juri sangar itu."

"Membayangkan dirimu yang menilai justru membuat mereka terlalu santai, Jimin," cibir Taehyung. Jimin mendelik padanya. "Maksudmu apa, Kim Taehyung?"

"Oh, tidak ada, Park Jimin. Lupakan saja." balas Taehyung dengan senyuman mengejek. Ia beralih menatap Jungkook dan Yugyeom ceria. "Dan sehabis ini Seokjin hyung mengajak kalian ke kafe biasa. Katanya mau traktiran untuk usaha kalian hari ini. Bisa, kan?"

Jungkook dan Yugyeom saling pandang dan mengernyit. "Ehm, kau tahu hyung, kami berdua tak yakin bisa juara, jadi yah–"

Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook cepat. "Seokjin hyung tak perduli mau kalian juara atau enggak, kok. Dia hanya ingin mentraktir kalian berdua karena sudah berusaha keras latihan sebulan belakangan ini."

"Wow," Yugyeom berdecak mendengarnya. "Seokjin hyung benar-benar baik, eh? Beda sekali dengan tutor kita, Kook." ucapnya dengan tatapan menyindir kearah Jimin.

Jimin mendengus. "Ingat jika aku yang selalu membuatkan kalian makan siang selama sebulan ini, Kim Yugyeom."

Yugyeom menyengir. "Canda doang elah. Baper amat, hyung?"

Taehyung menatap keduanya jengah. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk membaca sebuah pesan disana. " _Well_ , aku pamit ke depan dulu, menjemput Seokjin hyung dan Yoongi hyung di parkiran– Dan Jimin, kau tak mau ikut menemui Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin menggeleng. "Aku akan menemuinya nanti. Kau duluan saja, Tae."

Taehyung bergidik. "Baiklah. Oh, dan semangat Kook, Yugyeom! Bye!" Dan Taehyung segera berlari keluar _backstage_.

Yugyeom meraba tengkuknya kemudian menyengir pada Jimin juga Jungkook. " _Well_ , aku mulai gugup dan aku butuh ke toilet sekarang. Bye hyung, Kook!" pamitnya cepat.

Jimin menatap Yugyeom yang menjauh dan menggeleng. "Bocah itu, hah."

.

Jungkook kini menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung baju yang dipakainya. Oh, demi apapun sekarang ia gugup hanya karena berdua dengan Jimin sekarang!

Jimin menatap Jungkook aneh. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kook?"

Pertanyaan dari Jimin sontak membuat Jungkook menatap Jimin dan menyengir gugup. "I- iya, baik. Ehm, kurasa."

Jimin menatap Jungkook agak lama kemudian berdecak. "Jangan terlalu gugup, Kook." ujarnya pelan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook dan meraih sebuah bandul kalung yang dipakai Jungkook. "Kalung ini, anggap saja jika aku sedang bersamamu nanti. Setidaknya jika membayangkan aku sedang bersamamu akan mengurangi rasa gugupmu, kan?"

Jungkook berdecih. "Sok tahu!"

Jimin terkekeh. Ia dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya dan berguman pelan. "Apapun hasilnya, aku akan tetap bangga terhadapmu, Kook. Bahkan jika kau tak juara sekalipun." Jimin mengambil nafasnya. "Karena yang kau lakukan selama sebulan ini sudah membuatku bangga, Jeon. Kau adikku yang terbaik."

.

Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya. Ia lebih memilih meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakai Jimin untuk menahan air mata yang siap turun di sudut matanya.

"... Terima kasih, Jimin hyung."

.

 _This isn't the love I used to know_

.

"Selamat untuk posisi kedua dan ketiga, Kook, Yugyeom! Oh, dan juga posisi pertama untuk kategori grup!" pekik Taehyung senang sembari memeluk Jungkook dan Yugyeom bergantian, disusul Seokjin dibelakangnya yang menepuk pundak Jungkook dan Yugyeom senang. "Kalian sudah berusaha keras. Selamat, Kook, Yugyeom!"

Jungkook dan Yugyeom tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Terima kasih, hyung."

"Aish, jangan bernada menyedihkan seperti itu," decak Taehyung. "Walaupun tak bisa mendapat posisi pertama, setidaknya kalian tak perlu pusing memikirkan masalah kuliah nanti, kan? Belum lagi, musim panas tahun depan kalian bisa masuk _dance_ _academy_ di Amerika selama sebulan!"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Taehyung benar. Dan uang yang kalian dapat untuk kategori grup bisa digunakan untuk membeli _skateboard_ dan gitar baru, huh?" ujarnya sembari menatap Jungkook dan Yugyeom jahil.

Perlahan, Jungkook dan Yugyeom mulai mengangkat sudut bibir mereka. "Kau benar, hyung." ucap Yugyeom menunjukan cengirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung kemana? Bukankah tadi mereka ada disini?" tanya Jungkook pelan. Taehyung menepuk keningnya. "Ah, mereka pamit duluan ke kafe sehabis pengumuman pemenang tadi. Katanya sih, Jimin ingin mem _booking_ ruang _private_ untuk merayakan keberhasilan kalian."

Jungkook agak tercengang mendengarnya. "O- oh, benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia meraih kedua tangan juniornya itu keluar dari gedung seni dengan Seokjin mengekor di belakangnya. "Lebih baik sekarang kita juga menyusul mereka, Kook, Yugyeom. Anak klub juga sudah disana, tuh."

-00-

 _Now I finally know that you're so precious_

-00-

"Kook?"

Jungkook yang tengah terduduk ditepi danau menoleh kesampingnya dan mengernyit. "Ngapain kesini, Jimin hyung?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Kook." Jimin mendengus dan memberikan _soft drink_ yang dibawanya kepada Jungkook. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook. "Kenapa kesini, huh? Yang lain, kan, sedang merayakan keberhasilanmu dengan Yugyeom."

Jungkook meminum _soft drink_ nya dan menggeleng. Matanya menatap lurus pada danau dihadapannya. "Gak mood ditempai ramai. Mau sendiri dulu."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Jimin memecah keheningan dengan berucap pelan. "Aku minta maaf, Kook."

"Eh?" Jungkook menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. "Maaf? Untuk?"

"Untuk ucapanku tempo hari yang bilang sangat berharap pada kau dan Yugyeom." jawab Jimin. Ia menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali, menatap danau sambil tersenyum kecil. " _Well_ , aku hanya merasa jika salah satu dari kalian mampu meraih posisi pertama dan mengalahkan Choi Junhong itu."

"Kau kecewa padaku dan Yugyeom?"

Jimin buru-buru menggeleng sembari menatap Jungkook. "Tidak, aku tak kecewa pada kalian berdua. Justru aku bangga pada kalian berdua."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm,"

Jungkook memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyanggah kepalanya di lutut. "Tapi aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, hyung. Seharusnya aku bisa mendapat posisi pertama dan membuatmu bangga." Jungkook menghela nafas. "Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia karenaku. Sekali saja."

.

 _I finally realized that you're the love that I learned with my heart_

.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia karenaku. Sekali saja."

"H- hah?!" Jimin kini melotot pada Jungkook. "Maksudmu apa, Kook?"

"Ehm, lupakan. Aku sedang ngawur tadi." Jawab Jungkook santai. Namun Jimin tak melepas pandangannya dari Jungkook. "... Kau menyukaiku?"

"Bagaimana kalau jawabannya adalah 'iya'?"

"Aku serius!"

Jungkook kini menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, hyung. Untuk apa bertanya lagi, huh?"

"..."

"Memang ya, statusku dan kau hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Tak bisa lebih seperti kau dan Yoongi hyung sekarang."

"... Maaf?"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Karena aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

.

 _Now I can't turn things back_

.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ia sadar jika Jimin tak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Tapi mendengar Jimin sendiri yang mengucapkan seperti itu, entah kenapa membuatnya semakin sakit. Ia meremas dada bagian kirinya dan mencoba menatap Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau tak mungkin bisa membalasnya, hyung. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah mempunyai perasaan konyol seperti ini. Kau sudah mempunyai Yoongi hyung dan aku bisa apa?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Kau tak bisa mencegah perasaanmu sendiri, Kook. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Jimin berucap pelan. Ia meraih tangan Jungkook untuk mengelusnya dan menatapnya lembut. "Aku tahu ini susah, tapi kumohon..., lupakan aku, ya?"

.

 _It's too late, you're not by my side_

.

Jungkook tak bergeming. Setetes air mata sudah meluncur disudut matanya dan Jungkook tertawa hambar pada Jimin. "Aku dengan senang hati akan melupakanmu jika aku bisa, hyung. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa lakukan itu. Melupakanmu... itu berat."

"Kau bukan tak bisa, kau hanya tak mau mencobanya." balas Jimin. "Cobalah. Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari aku, Kook. Yang bisa membalas cintamu dan menjagamu."

Jimin tertunduk sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku..., bukanlah lelaki hebat yang bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus. Hatiku sudah memilih Yoongi hyung."

 _Huh_.

Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya karena sudah menangis di hadapan Jimin. ' _Air mata sialan! Berhentilah keluar, bodoh! Berhenti!_ '

Jimin mengubah duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Jungkook dan mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Jungkook. "Maafkan aku berbicara seperti itu, Kook. Kau boleh menganggapku brengsek atau tak punya hati karena sudah menyuruhmu melupakanku. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu," Jimin mencium kening Jungkook kemudian menatapnya kembali. "Aku ingin melihat adikku ini menemukan kebahagiaan dan _happy ending_ yang indah bersama orang yang akan membalas cintamu."

Jungkook menatap Jimin agak bergetar. "A- akan kucoba." ucapnya pelan. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada Jimin untuk kembali ke kafe lagi.

.

 _But our beautiful story is still in my heart_

.

Jungkook hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taman tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Jimin.

Pikirannya penuh dengan semua perkataan Jimin yang memintanya untuk melupakan Jimin, membuatnya tak memperhatikan jalan dan langsung saja menyebrang kearah kafe.

" _SHIT!_ MINGGIR, JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 _BRAK._

Yang terakhir Jungkook rasakan hanya tubuhnya yang terjatuh begitu saja di jalan dan teriakan Jimin yang mendekat padanya sebelum kesadarannya habis.

Ia sedikit tersenyum.

' _Semua berakhir sampai sini, eh?_ '

 **-TBC-**

Hai?.-.

Wkwk i'm back with songfict again dengan jikook jadi cast buat chap pertama heuheu;33

Anggap aja pemanasan/?

Idk why tapi aku ngerasa ini kurang hurt nya ya-_- /tabok

Nah, review pls? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

udul : Fairytale Love

Author : jhxxope

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HoseokxJungkook | HopeKook/JungHope!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Typo(s)! Etc.

 **This is BTS Yaoi Fanfiction!**

 **Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

 **Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

"Urgh,"

Jungkook mengerang pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya karena cahaya sinar matahari yang menembus ruang tempat ia berada. Ia sedikit mengernyit mendapati dirinya terbaring disebuah ranjang dengan selang infus di tangannya juga seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya sedang mencatat sesuatu dibukunya.

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suara duluan. "M- maaf..."

Laki-laki tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungkook dengan sedikit terkejut. "Oh, kau sudah sadar, Jungkook-sshi?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung dari Jungkook. "Aku Jung Hoseok, dokter yang merawatmu selama dua hari belakangan ini. Kau mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu sebelumnya?"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dan mengumpat setelahnya. ' _Sial! Kecelakaan, huh?!'_

"Sudah mengingatnya dengan jelas, Jungkook-sshi?" tanya Hoseok lagi masih dengan tersenyum.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok malas. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang sudah terbalut perban, kemudian beralih untuk menyentuh bandul kalung di lehernya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega setelah menyadari jika kalungnya masih terpasang di lehernya.

"Kupikir aku sudah mati, huh."

Hoseok menggeleng mendengarnya kemudian beralih pada catatan di tangannya. "Kepalamu terbentur sangat kuat kemarin, beruntung tak berakibat buruk untuk otakmu. Organ dalammu juga masih baik-baik saja, _well_ , kecuali kaki kirimu yang patah." Jelasnya.

"Hah?!" Jungkook melotot dan segera menyibak selimutnya, mendapati kini kaki kirinya telah terbalut perban. Ia mengerang malas. "Kalau begini, kapan aku bisa keluarnya?"

"Tidak terlalu parah sih. Tapi kau harus menjalani rawat jalan setidaknya sampai dua minggu kedepan, terapi untuk kakimu. Dan jika kau tak banyak tingkah, mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau bisa keluar, Jungkook-sshi." ucap Hoseok tenang.

"Sial!" umpat Jungkook. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dadanya. "Apa tak ada yang menjagaku selama dua hari ini, huh?"

Hoseok mencoba bersabar menghadapi Jungkook. Ia tetap memasang senyum kecilnya. "Keluargamu terus menjagamu selama dua hari ini, Jungkook-sshi. Mr. Jeon tengah berada di kantornya dan hyungmu masih sibuk di kampusnya." Ucapnya. "Mr. Lu tadi ada disini, tapi sejam yang lalu dia keluar karena ada urusan sebentar di kantor. Ia akan kembali pada saat jam makan siang."

Jungkook melongo mendengarnya. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja disampingnya dan menghubungi orangtuanya.

" _Hall–"_

"Mama dimana?"

" _Eh? Kau sudah sadar, Kookie?"_

Jungkook mendengus mendengar nada terkejut Mamanya. "Iya, aku baru sadar tadi."

" _Thanks God akhirnya kau sadar. Aku akan kembali sekarang, Kookie. Bye ya!"_

 _Pik._

"Cih." Jungkook berdecih kemudian menatap Hoseok datar. "Maaf, bukan maksudku tak sopan. Tapi bisa kau keluar? Aku ingin sendiri." Pintanya.

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa, kau tinggal memanggilku, Jungkook-sshi. Aku permisi."

.

Jungkook menghela nafas setelah Hoseok meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menatap bandul yang sudah berada digenggamannya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, bukankah ini artinya aku harus memulai semua dari awal dan perlahan melupakanmu, hyung?"

-00-

Hoseok mengernyit saat seorang pria dengan jas putih memasuki ruangannya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia melongo beberapa saat dan segera mempersilahkan pria tersebut duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa kemari, Yah? Tumben." tanya Hoseok langsung. Pria di depannya hanya berdecak malas. "Ada larangan jika aku tak boleh bertemu anakku sendiri, huh, Jung Hoseok?"

Hoseok memberikan cengiran lebarnya Ayahnya, Daehyun. " _Well_ , kupikir kau sedang memeriksa pasienmu."

Daehyun hanya memutar mata malas. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menatap Hoseok dengan alis terangkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar ingin membatalkan perjodohanmu itu, huh?"

"Ayah kesini hanya untuk membahasnya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya, nak."

"Kau tahu jika aku tak mungkin main-main dengan perkataanku, Ayah." Hoseok menjawabnya malas. "Aku akan berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkannya tanpa perlu repot-repot terikat dalam perjodohan konyol ini."

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Well,_ aku hargai usahamu untuk mendapatkannya. Dia termasuk anak yang susah untuk didapatkan jika kuperhatikan." ucapnya.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. "Dan karena itu, aku ingin berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkannya."

" _Heol,"_ Daehyun berdesis menatap ekspresi anaknya itu. Ia buru-buru mengganti topik. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Kudengar dia sudah sadar, huh?"

"Keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari yang pertama kali kuperkirakan. Dia bangun dengan ekspresi kebingungan namun langsung mengumpat saat mengingat tentang kecelakaannya dan juga saat melihat perban di kakinya. Oh, dan dia juga memintaku keluar dari ruangannya karena ingin sendiri. Benar-benar diluar dugaan, kan?" curhat Hoseok, terdengar nada sinis diperkataannya.

Mendengarnya membuat Daehyun tertawa. "Seorang Jung Hoseok diusir sama pasiennya, huh? Demi apa? Benar-benar pertemuan awal yang buruk, nak."

Hoseok mendengus kesal. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi dan memijat keningnya pelan. "Hah, perjalananku masih panjang, yah. Sangat panjang."

-00-

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap layar ponselnya malas. Matanya menyapu keseluruh ruangan dan mendengus. Tak ada yang spesial diruangannya ini dan itu membuatnya bosan. Benar-benar bosan setelah Ibunya menemani Jungkook selama setengah jam dan pamit pergi ke kantor lagi.

Jungkook menggerutu jika mengingatnya. ' _Aku anaknya bukan, sih?_ ' sungutnya kesal.

Sedari tadi yang Jungkook lakukan hanya membalas pesan-pesan dari teman-temannya yang menanyai tentang keadaannya. Bahkan Taehyung sempat menelponnya dan bertanya heboh sekaligus bilang akan menjenguknya nanti bersama Seokjin, Yugyeom, dan Namjoon.

Jungkook tentu dengan senang hati mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung itu. _Dari pada gak ada teman,_ pikirnya. Namun dari banyaknya pesan-pesan yang diterimanya, tak ada satupun pesan dari Jimin. Hanya ada satu pesan dari Yoongi yang menanyai kabarnya sekarang.

 _Well,_ bolehkan Jungkook merasa kecewa karena _kakak_ nya itu tak mengiriminya pesan?

"Dia gak tahu kalau aku sudah sadar, huh?" decaknya kesal. Ia meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali jika saja tak ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk saja."

Terlihat Taehyung, Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Yugyeom memasuki ruangannya sembari menyengir lebar. Mereka juga membawa buah-buahan dan diletakan diatas meja nakas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, bung?" tanya Yugyeom langsung. Jungkook menatapnya malas. "Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, huh."

Namjoon berdecak. "Setelah sadar kau makin tambah sinis, Kook." celetuknya. Jungkook merengut mendengarnya. "Siapa yang sinis, hyung?"

Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jungkook mulai mendekat kearahnya dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh perban di kepala Jungkook. "Woah, kepalamu diperban, Kook!"

Jungkook mendengus. "Baru pertama kali lihat kepala orang diperban, hyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan cengirannya. "Ho'oh."

"..."

"Kau sendirian dari tadi, Kook? Paman dan Bibi kemana, eh? Junghyun juga kemana?" tanya Seokjin, ia menyapu pandangannya pada ruangan Jungkook.

"Tidak, tadi ada Mama menemaniku walau sebentar dan sekarang dia ada di kantor dengan Papa. Junghyun hyung juga sedang di kampusnya." Jelas Jungkook malas.

Yugyeom tersenyum mengejek. "Benar-benar miris, Jeon. Dasar jomblo."

"Kim Yugyeom sialan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Namjoon cepat sebelum Jungkook dan Yugyeom adu mulut.

"Entah. Keadaanku baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan kaki kiriku."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Huh? Kaki kirimu kenapa?" tanyanya.

Jungkook tak menjawab dan malah menyibak selimutnya, memperlihatkan kaki kirinya yang diperban. Keempat penjenguk itu melotot lalu berguman 'woah' bersamaan.

"Kakiku patah begini dan reaksi kalian seperti itu? Apanya yang 'woah', hah? Sialan!" semprot Jungkook kesal.

Keempat orang itu hanya menyengir sebagai balasannya. "Becanda elah. Kenapa sensi amat, sih?" ucap Yugyeom. Jungkook membalasnya dengan dengusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum kecelakaan kau sedang bersama Jimin, huh?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mendelik sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Ngapain?"

"Kepo."

Dan Taehyung memberikan cibirannya. "Jimin benar-benar terlihat frustasi ketika kau kecelakaan, Kook-ah. Dia bahkan terus berkata jika ini salahnya dan sempat memukul kepalanya jika saja Yoongi hyung tak menyuruhnya berhenti." cerita Taehyung.

Kini Jungkook menatapnya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja, huh?"

"Dia itu takut kau kenapa-kenapa, Kook. Kau tahu sendiri jika dia memperlakukanmu sebagai adiknya sendiri dan sehabis berbicara dengannya, kau malah kecelakaan begini." ucap Namjoon. "Dia benar-benar berusaha menjadi sosok kakak untukmu, eh?"

.

Jungkook terdiam mendengar penjelasan Taehyung dan Namjoon itu. Ia meremas ujung selimutnya sembari menatap mereka dengan senyuman tipis. "Iya, dia berusaha menjadi sosok kakak untukku."

Sedangkan Seokjin dan Yugyeom saling pandang lalu menatap Jungkook dalam dengan isyarat _aku-tahu-kau-tak-baik-Kook_.

 **-TBC-**

Ekhem, hai?.-.

aku ganti uname nih dari **illaa28** jadi **jhsxxope** ;33

Pendek nih? Ahay sengaja;33

Btw maaf nih gajadi dibikin sequelnya, lebih enak kalo ini ff dijadiin chaptered muahahay;33

Dan yap, hoseok muncul disini. Maaf loh ya ini ff hopekook, gaada jikook ato vkook disini, slight doang mah paling.-.

Habis gimana ff hopekook dikit disini, anggap aja mau ngelestariin ff hopekook di ffn/?

Nah, thanks buat yang udah review kemarin, bener-bener deh ya laf sama kalian wk;33

Last,

Review pls? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Fairytale Love

Hoseok x Jungkook | HopeKook/JungHope

Slight! YoonMin, TaeJin

Rated T

Romance | Hurt/comfort

©jhsxxope

Warn; Yaoi/Boyxboy love/Typo(s)

Hate it? Why so serious guys^^

-00-

"Hey bocah, bangunlah."

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya dan mengernyit ketika mendapati hyungnya, Junghyun telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah kesal. Di sisi lain juga ada Ayahnya, Sehun yang tengah menatap anak tertuanya jengah.

"Engh, kenapa sih?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara serak. Sehun dengan segera menaikkan posisi ranjang Jungkook agar anaknya itu bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

Junghyun berdecak. "Kenapa kau masih susah dibangunkan, sih?" Jungkook hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia mengernyit sembari mengingat kembali jam berapa ia tidur semalam.

' _Shit! Aku tertidur dari sore, eh?'_ pikirnya kemudian berdecak. Ia menatap hyungnya malas. "Ada perlu apa sih?"

"Mama menyuruhku menemanimu sampai kau bangun, bocah! Aish, padahal aku ada kelas setengah jam lagi!" gerutu Junghyun. Jungkook mencibirnya. "Tau ada kelas kenapa masih disini? Aku sudah bangun nih. Sana pergi."

"Kau mengusirku, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Hm. Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook datar. Junghyun melotot padanya dan segera pergi dari ruangan Jungkook setelah berpamitan pada Ayahnya dan memberikan umpatan pada Jungkook.

"Kau ini suka sekali menggoda hyungmu, Kook." Ucap Sehun setelah sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kedua anaknya. Jungkook menyengir. "Dia cocok jadi bahan bullyan sih."

"... Kenapa aku punya anak tukang bully sepertimu sih, nak." Sehun memijat keningnya yang berdenyut mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Keturunan darimu, Pa." Balas Jungkook kalem. "Mama mana?"

"Dia kusuruh ke kantor duluan, ada beberapa file yang harus diurusnya dulu."

Jungkook hanya berguman sebagai jawabannya. "Terus kenapa Papa disini? Gak kerja?"

"Papa ada janji dengan teman Papa disini, Kook. Sekalian menemanimu juga membantu Junghyun membangunkanmu tadi." Jelas Sehun datar. "Kau mau sarapan, huh?"

Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Enggak. Makanan disini hambar, bikin gak nafsu."

"Cih, mau hambar atau enggak biasanya juga langsung sikat." Sindir Sehun. "Cepat makan."

"Ogah."

"Jeon Jung–"

"Ekhem, maaf menganggu, Jungkook-sshi, Mr. Jeon."

Sebuah suara menghentikan ucapan Sehun. Refleks keduanya menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka dengan seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum kecil. Sehun membalas senyuman pria tersebut. "Oh, Hoseok-ah!"

"Hehe, pagi Paman Jeon!" sapa Hoseok ramah.

Jungkook menatap Ayahnya dan Hoseok bergantian. Ia mengambil sarapannya di meja nakas dan kembali memperhatikan Ayahnya dan Hoseok yang terlihat akrab. ' _Heol. Dokter ini kenal dengan Papa? Ih.'_

"Ah, Ayahmu ada di ruangannya, Hoseok-ah?" tanya Sehun. Hoseok mengangguk cepat. "Ayah bilang kau akan menemuinya nanti. Dia sudah menunggumu, Paman."

Sehun mengangguk dan beralih pada anaknya yang menatapnya malas. "Kook-ah, Papa tinggal dulu, ya? Aku dan Mamamu akan kembali nanti sore. Dan Hoseok–" Sehun beralih pada Hoseok dan tersenyum penuh makna. "Bisa kau temani Jungkook sebentar nanti?"

Jungkook melotot mendengarnya. "Hey! Itu tak perlu, Pa!"

"Tentu saja, Paman Jeon." Balas Hoseok santai. Sehun menepuk pundaknya senang dan kembali menatap Jungkook yang masih melotot. "Dih, jangan melotot begitu, Kook."

"Menyebalkan."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Ia mengecup kening Jungkook dan segera keluar dari ruangan Jungkook, meninggalkan Jungkook dan Hoseok yang bertatapan malas.

Hoseok menghela nafas dan mendekati Jungkook. "Baiklah Jungkook-sshi. Habiskan sarapanmu segera dan aku akan membawamu ke lab untuk memeriksa keadaan kakimu."

"Kau pikir aku mau dibawa ke lab?"

" _Well_ , berarti kau ingin tinggal lebih lama disini, Jungkook-sshi." Simpul Hoseok. "Turuti apa yang kukatakan dan kau bisa lebih cepat bebas dari sini, Jungkook-sshi."

Jungkook mendengus. "Cih, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Dan wow, kau pasien pertama yang berkata seperti itu padaku, biasanya aku akan mendengar kata 'tampan' dari para pasienku." Ucap Hoseok santai. Jungkook dibuat menganga setelahnya.

"Dasar dokter gila!"

-00-

"Oh, Sehun-ah!" sapa Daehyun pada Sehun yang baru masuk ke ruangannya. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan mengambil duduk di hadapan Daehyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakmu, huh?" tanya Daehyun berbasa-basi.

Sehun memutar bola mata malas. "Yah, seperti itu. Aku merasa dia semakin judes. _Heol_ , aku heran kenapa anakku yang satu itu bisa judes seperti itu."

"Keturunan dari Mamanya mungkin," jawab Daehyun kalem. "Sama seperti Luhan dulu kan, waktu pertama kali kau mendekatinya. Judesnya minta ampun."

Sehun mendelik. "Ey! Judes begitu dia tetap imut!"

"... Terserahmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hoseok benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya tempo hari?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan topik. Daehyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Hm, dia bilang ingin berjuang sendiri mendapatkannya. Dan kau tahu jika Hoseok akan berusaha sekeras apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau."

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tak salah membiarkannya mendapatkan anakku, eh?"

-00-

"Kau mau langsung kembali ke kamarmu atau pergi ke taman rumah sakit, Jungkook-sshi?" tanya Hoseok sembari mendorong kursi roda Jungkook menelusuri koridor rumah sakit.

Hoseok tahu Jungkook merasakan bosan mendekam terus menerus dalam ruangannya dan tadi saat menuju lab, mata Jungkook tak lepas dari taman rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu ramai pada saat pagi hari.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku tak bisa kembali ke ruanganku sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain."

Hoseok terkekeh. "Kode, nih? Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu di sana. Lagi pula, aku punya waktu senggang sampai nanti siang." Jawab Hoseok santai. Ia mengarahkan kursi roda Jungkook pada taman rumah sakit dan perlahan memindahkan Jungkook dari kursi rodanya ke kursi taman.

Hoseok ikut duduk di samping Jungkook dan menyapu pandangannya pada taman yang kebanyakan berisi anak kecil. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terduduk canggung dengan matanya yang ikut memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama.

"Bukankah menyenangkan bisa melihat anak kecil seperti mereka tertawa senang tanpa beban seperti itu, Jungkook-sshi?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba. Jungkook menatapnya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, tertawa puas dan melupakan sejenak fakta jika mereka mengidap suatu penyakit." Ujar Hoseok. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Mereka anak-anak yang kuat. Seolah-olah mereka tak punya penyakit sama sekali. Aku kagum dengan mereka."

Jungkook perlahan ikut tersenyum. "Kau benar."

.

"Ah, Hoseok hyung _ie_!"

Sesosok bocah laki-laki blasteran berlari kecil ke arah Hoseok dan Jungkook dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Hoseok segera berjongkok dan menggendong bocah itu. "Ey Daniel-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hoseok.

Bocah bernama Daniel itu tersenyum riang. "Dokter Jung bilang keadaanku semakin membaik, hyung _ie_!"

"Woah, benarkah? Berarti kau bisa cepat keluar dari sini, eh?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah _excited_ nya membuat Daniel mengangguk semangat. "Tentu hyung _ie_. Aku bisa bersekolah dan bermain dengan teman-temanku lagi!" serunya.

Hoseok dibuat tersenyum karenanya. Ia kembali duduk di samping Jungkook dengan Daniel masih di pangkuannya. "Nah Daniel, kenalkan ini Jungkook hyung. Dia pasienku." Ucap Hoseok, membuat Jungkook tersenyum kaku. "H- hallo."

Daniel terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Jungkook dari atas kebawah dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. "Hai Jungkook hyung! Aku Daniel. _Nice to meet you_ , hyung _ie_."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bingung dari Jungkook. "Daniel ini ada keturunan Amerika, Jungkook-sshi. Jangan heran jika sesekali dia ngomong dengan bahasa Inggris." Jelas Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba mendekat pada Daniel. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Daniel-ah."

Daniel meloncat dari pangkuan Hoseok menjadi menyelip diantara Jungkook dan Hoseok. Ia menatap Jungkook penasaran.

"Hyung pacarnya Hoseok hyung ya?"

 _Whut_.

Jungkook dibuat melotot dengan pertanyaan Daniel. Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "E- ey! Aku hanya pasien dari dokter aneh ini, bukan pacarnya!" elak Jungkook.

Kening Hoseok berkedut mendengarnya. "Maaf, tapi yang kau maksud dokter aneh siapa, Jungkook-sshi?"

"Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

"Sial–"

"Duh, jangan teriak-teriak dong! Sakit nih telingaku." Gerutu Daniel memotong adu mulut Jungkook dan Hoseok. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Jungkook dan Hoseok bergantian. "Ini waktunya aku ke diperiksa, hyung _ie_. Aku pergi dulu ya! Dan jangan berantem seperti tadi, bisa-bisa kalian pacaran nanti. Bye hyung!" pamitnya cepat dan berlari pada seorang suster yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

Jungkook bergidik. "Pacaran? Yang benar saja!" guman Jungkook pelan. Ia beralih pada Hoseok yang menatapnya jengah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Hoseok sewot.

Jungkook berdecih. "Sewot amat sih? Mau nanya nih."

"Nanya apa?"

Jungkook menunjuk Daniel yang sudah menjauh dengan dagunya. "Dia sakit apa?"

"Eh tolong, Daniel punya nama kali."

"Oke, oke– jadi Daniel sakit apa?"

Hoseok menunjukkan _smirk_ nya. "Kepo."

 _Dafuq._

Jungkook ingin sekali menabok Hoseok jika begini. "Aku serius, sial–"

"Lemah jantung."

"– Hah?" Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali pada Hoseok. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Lemah jantung, Jungkook-sshi."

"Si Daniel?" tanya Jungkook polos. Hoseok mengerang. "Ya Tuhan, kau tanya tentang siapa sih tadi? Iya, Daniel."

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, bocah seumuran dia..."

"Faktor keturunan mungkin, entahlah. Aku kurang tahu. Dan apa kau pikir bocah semacam Daniel mustahil bisa punya penyakit seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok. Jungkook menggeleng kecil. "Bukan begitu, aku cuma tak menyangka saja. Dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja tadi."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. "Itu karena dia tak ingin terlihat sakit di depan orang-orang, Jungkook-sshi. Lagi pula, dia tadi bilang jika keadaannya sudah mulai membaik."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia ganteng juga."

"... Kau pedofil?" tanya Hoseok datar. Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng. "Maaf saja, tapi aku masih suka orang yang seumuranku atau lebih tua sedikit."

Hoseok mendengus mendengarnya. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menatap Jungkook ragu. "Aku mau tanya. Boleh?"

"Tanya apaan?"

"Kau..., kenapa bisa kecelakaan? Maksudku, kenapa gak lihat jika ada truk melaju kearahmu?"

"... Kalau aku tak ingin menjawabnya bagaimana?"

Hoseok mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan tanya tentang itu. Anggap saja aku lagi tuli waktu truknya melaju kearahku." Jawab Jungkook pelan. Ia diam-diam menghela nafas.

Sampai sekarang, Jimin tak ada menghubunginya sama sekali. _Well_ , siapa sih dia untuk Jimin? Hanya dianggap sebagai adik, tak lebih seperti Yoongi.

Kini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mungkin saja jika bertemu dengan Jimin, keduanya akan merasa canggung satu sama lain. Salahnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengungkapkan semua yang dia rasakan di hadapan Jimin hingga seperti ini.

Jika boleh meminta, Jungkook hanya ingin tak ada sebuah jarak diantaranya dengan Jimin. Ia ingin seperti dulu, saat ia masih menyukai Jimin diam-diam.

"Melamun, Jungkook-sshi?"

Pertanyaan dari Hoseok sukses membuat Jungkook mengerjap kearahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Enggak. Cuma kepikiran sesuatu."

"Begitu ya," guman Hoseok pelan. Ia berdiri dan mengambil kursi roda Jungkook kembali. "Kau terlihat, ehm, sedikit murung? Maaf jika pertanyaanku tadi agak menganggumu. Dan sepertinya kau butuh istirahat kembali, Jungkook-sshi."

Jungkook menghela nafas kembali dan mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

.

" _Wae meoreojyeo ga wae dahji anheul mankeum gaseo (Why are you getting farther away? So far that I can't reach you?)."_

Jungkook bersenandung kecil dengan menulis lirik tersebut ke dalam catatannya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya menulis lirik lagu random ke dalam buku catatannya. _Well,_ untuk membunuh rasa bosannya karena Hoseok yang berpamitan pada dirinya sesaat setelah mengantarkan Jungkook kembali ke ruangannya karena ada urusan mendadak.

Beruntung karena Seokjin membawa buku catatannya kemarin saat menjenguknya.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Sebuah kalimat terlintas dipikirannya dan membuatnya untuk menuliskan kalimat tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan bersenandung kembali dengan suara lirih setelah membacanya.

" _Love is not over, over, over._ "

Jungkook meraih kaus dibagian dada kirinya dan meremasnya pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit. Sakit yang sama ketika Jimin memintanya untuk berhenti menyukainya.

"Ugh, perasaan sialan! Berhenti sakit seperti ini, bodoh!" rutuknya dan diakhiri dengan tawa hambar. Ia meletakkan kembali buku catatannya di meja nakas dan bersandar pada ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

Jimin. Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Jungkook sekarang. Orang yang sudah membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini dan sampai sekarang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

.

Pikiran Jungkook tentang Jimin terhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, membuat Jungkook merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyahut dengan suara serak. "Masuk."

"Hai, Kook."

Mata Jungkook terbelalak seketika.

"J- Jimin hyung..."

 **-TBC-**

 **Ekhem? Hai?.-.**

 **Wkk balik nih sama chap 3 yuhu~~**

 **Duh ketebak banget ya jalan ceritanya? Hahay gapapa deng.**

 **Nah, maaf banget bahasanya aku buat kayak gini. Kenapa? Karena aku mau buat cerita ini kayak real, gak terlalu baku-baku amat. aku juga ada niat nyelipin beberapa humor garing/?**

 **Dan niatku ini bakal jadi panjang._. yahabis gimana hopekook jarang disini huhu;(**

 **Thanks to;**

 **Mommyme;DozhilaChika; ;GitARMY;ameliariska330;elferani;Guest**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to review?^^**


End file.
